A Soldier Surprise
by ArminaBeda
Summary: Alex Rider is in the SAS, currently stationed in BB. Married to Sabina Pleasure, will he make it to her graduation or will he miss something else. Also what did Eagle blackmail the seargent with that made him agree straight away? Forever a mystery. Or is it?... THREE -SHOT
1. Graduation

**A soldier surprise**

**One-shot. Sabina is 2 years younger than Alex in this. Also Fox transferred back.**

Sabina's POV

I walked onto the stage with the rest. It was my graduation. It was perfect, well, almost perfect. All my family is here, well, nearly all my family. There is only one thing tha would make this day perfect. Alex. Oh, Alex. My husband. Out there fighting alongside his unit fighting to keep us safe while I'm here getting a diploma. He joined the Army after he completed high school. Then he was transferred to the SAS where he joined K-Unit again. I support him all the way but right now I wish he could be here. I was making a speech today. In it, I was talking about Alex. He will be here. In my words and in spirt. The man called out my name and I walked up to recieve my diploma. He invited my to talk and I stepped up to the podium. I looked out into the crowd, took a deep breath, and started. "In our speeches we are supposed to talk about our achievements and what we are doing with our future. I'm not. I'm going to talk about someone else's achievements. What someone else has done with their future. That person is Alex. Alex Rider. My husband who is unfortunately not here to see this and know how much I cared for him. He has achieved so much after he has gone through so much pain and suffering. Right now my husband is out there. Fighting. Fighting to save me. To save my family. To save us. My husband is out there in the SAS alongside hisunit. Fighting to keep us safe. Sacrificing time spent with his dearly beloved to kep them safe. I am fine with it. I encourage him. I support him. This day is almost perfect. The thing that would make it perfect. The thing I would wish for is for Alex to be here. Right here, right now, listening. Listening and knowing how much I support, encourage, care and love him. No mater how much time he spends with me. I will always be Sabina Rider. Wife of Alex Rider. I am so proud of you Alex. Thankyou." I close my eyes for a brief second and step back. I look in everyones eyes and see tears. Including 3 people I know. Wolf, Eagle,Snake and Fox. I gasp. "What.. where.. where is Alex" Just as I choke out the last word I hear someone behind me. "I know Sabina, I know. Thankyou" I spin round and there he is. My husband. Dressed in fatigues, holding a bouquet of red roses and with tears spilling down his face. I start crying and fling my arms around him. We kiss until I need more air. I turn back to the audiance and say one last thing into the microphone. "It's perfect."

Alex's POV

I grumble all the way home. We're going to miss it. The sarge had finally given in to my complaining, wolfs glares, Snakes accusating glances, fox's silent treatment and Eagles whining, pleading and blackmail. Yes. Blackmail. Eagle had blackmailed the seargent. He refused to tell us what with but I was guessing it was that if he didn't Eagle would eat all his sugar stash at breakfast and be super hyper for the next week. What ever it was, it worked. Sarge had given us a two week leave. We pulled up outside the university and I sprinted to the building with flowers in my hand. Wolf and the others were behind. They were going through the front and I was sneaking up on her. As I stayed in the wings and listened to her speech, I felt tears welling in my eyes. I looked to where the others were and saw the same. Just before she finished I crept up behind her. I kept silent as she finished and started spluttering when she caught sight of the unit. I think back to what she said before and know exactly what to say. "I know Sabina, I know. Thankyou" She spins round at my voice and studies me. She flings her arms around me and we start kissing until we need air. She turns back to the audiance and says one last thing, I smile at what she says. "It's perfect."


	2. Maths Class

**A Soldier Surprise**

**I know I said one-shot but I thought of this so It is now a two-sot. Sabina is now a teacher.**

**Sabina's POV**

I walked into the classroom and greeted my students. I was teaching them maths and I turned round to write some maths equations on the board. I started to think about Alex as I sat at my desk, waiting for he class tocomplete the questions. The last time I saw him was two years ago. He is currently stationed in Iraq but knowing Alex he could probably be in Afghanistan. I sighed at the tought and thought of a happy meory with him. I smirked. My graduation. The devil sneaked up on me at the end of my speech. That was one of the greatest days of my life. Alex and his unit stayed for another two weeks before they went back to BB. 3 weeks later they had 2 days leave before they went to the war in Iraq. The last I had heard of him was 2 weeks ago. I was worried. He usually wrote every other Tuesday since they had a limit. It has been two weeks and it was Tuesday 2 days ago. I sighed and looked over the class. Most of them had finished by now and I stood up to write the answers on the board. Just before I had a chance to write anything on the board a rubber hit the place on the wall right next to me. I turned around to see who had done it and saw the whole class with cheshire cat grins on their faces. I looked to the back of the class and saw someone lift their head off the desk. He had blond hair and deep brown eyes.  
Only now I realised he was wearing army fatigues and had that signature smirk on his face. He was well older than anyone else in the class and my anger seeped out. My face was devoid of any worry I had for this man and joy spread across from my chin to my forehead. It sparkled in my eyes as I launched myself into his arms. Not Again.  
He surprised me again. I gave him a long kiss and then smirked. "Well Al, if you are going to act like a child you can be treated like a child." Als smirk fell and I grinned. "Sit down, get a piece of paper and pen and attempt the questions on the board." Now it was Alex's turn to smirk. He walked past and picked up the whiteboard marker. He wrote the answers quick as a flash and I groaned. "Damn I forgot you got an A* in Maths" Alex grinned and sat down at the back of the class. I tried to continue the lesson but soon gave up as they all tried to subtly ask Alex questions on the Army. I let them all crowd him but pushed my way through so I was sat beside him. Fo the next 15 minutes Alex answered the questiones as best as he could. As the bell went and everyone filed out he stood up. "Come on. Let's go home. The others are waiting" He smiles and extends his hand to me. I take it and we walk ou the school together. Hand in Hand. Connected for as long as the world would let us.


	3. Assembly

A soldier Surprise

IT IS NOW A THREE-SHOT

Jackie's POV

I sigh as I look at the board. Science. It was my best subject but I can't concentrate. Dad had been gone for 3 years. I haven't heard from him in a year. He usually writes every month. It has the whole family on edge. "Can everyone in year 8 please come to the assembley hall."A voice said over the speakers suddenly. I stood up and collected my books. I walked down the hall with everyone else. I was on edge. They were calling a lot of emergency assemblys for the military over the past few months. They called one everytime something bad happened overthere. I sat down on the front row with the rest of my class and focused on the headmaster infront of me. " We have called this emergency assembly to pay our respects to all that were involved in a big explosion over in Afghanistan." Mr bray said. My breath caught in my throat.  
Dad was stationed in Afghanistan, along with uncle wolf, eagle, snake and fox. " We will now show you pictures of those who were either badly damaged in the explosion or died." He continued. A picture of a soldier that I didnt know came up. The writing at the bottom said Michael Thomas, Codename: Hawk, Dead. Another pic came up. Another soldier I didn't know. At the bottom it said Jason Prince, codename: Tiger, Dead. A lot more picture came up as dead. Then another came up. I knew him. James San Luca, Codename: Wolf, Badly injured. I sighed in relief. He wasnt dead but I still had a long way to go before I could either relax with relief or breakdown in sobs.  
Then a man with blond hair and blue eyes picture came up. Again I knew him. Matt Jacob, Codename: Eagle, Badly Injured. A brown haired Blue eyed man came up next. Ben Daniels. My godfather. Ben Daniel, codename: Fox, badly injured. I sighed in relief. Only two more to go. Snake and Dad. Another man came up on the screen. Red hair and blue eyes. Eric Boyd, Codename: Snake, badly injured. Only dad left. A picture of him came up and my class gasped. They had all seen my dad before. I tightened my grip on my chair. Alex Rider, Codename: Cub but before I could read the rest a man burst in throught the doors behind. He was dressed in torn and burnt army fatigues and was covered in bandages. He was dragging his right leg and his left arm hung limply at his side. I looked at him face. Blonde hair, Brown eyes and covered in scratches and cuts. A woman was trailing behind him, protesting at him walking and saying he should be in hospital. I shot up out of my seat and ran to him. " Dad" I choked out, sobs running down my face. I flung my arms around his neck and he hugged me back as best as he could with one arm. The nurse, I presume, was talking again "Sir you should be in hospital! You need to rest." Dad pulled away and addressed her. " I don't need to be in hospital. I need to be with my daughter who I havent seen in 3 years and was just about to find out wether I was dead or seriously harmed!" The nurse shut up and I hugged him again. Then Mr Bray talked up. " Excuse me sir who are you?" Dad smirked and I groaned. " Well Mr Bray, I am Alex Rider, Cub, Father of Jackie Rider, husband of Trisha Rider, once was a teenage spy, sharpshooter of K-Unit and the person in that picture up there" Dad said and Mr Bray looked shocked. " Well Mr Rider if you dont have to go back to the hospital maybe you would like to enlighten us on the explosion and help us pay respect to those who were caught in it." Sir said, looking hopeful. Dad nodded and after a small argument with the nurse was let up on the stage without a wheelchair. I smirked at Dad's antics and sat down. The pictures started again as Dad introduced each one in a new light.  
"Hawk, Michael Thomas, Leader of S-Unit. Nice Man. Left behind a wife and 2 kids. Tiger, Jason Price, Sharpshooter of B-Unit, the person you would go to if you wanted them to keep a secret. Takes them to the grave. He did. Left behind a wife." Dad continued on, giving each person a tiny bit of their personality. Until he got to uncle James "Wolf, James San Luca, leader of K-Unit, my unit. Pushed a soldier out the way and took the blast of the explosion. The other soldier would have been dead and have left his sick mother, wife and 3 kids. Wolf had no family. He sacraficed himself for him. He didn't die. A few major burns. He's very overprotective of me since I'm the youngest. " Before Dad could finish talking about everyone else 4 men came through the doors. All of them were dressed like Dad and two were in wheelchairs. The other two were on crutches and all of them had bandages round them. " ALEXANDER JOHN RIDER GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HOSPITAL" shouted one of the ones in a wheelchair. I looked closer and jumped up again. " Uncke Wolf, Eagle, Snake and Fox." They smiled at me and hugged me but then their attention was once again on Dad. " Excuse me what is happening here" Mr Bray stuttered nervously. I turned to him and smirked " Well I'm guess Dad left the hospital early to see me and because he hates them. Also he told you about Wolfs overprotectiveness hence the shouting. Is that right Dad?" said turning to the man in question. Dad lowered his head and nodded. "CUB you shouldnt even be awake yet with the sedatives they gave you to make sure you didnt run off" Dad looked up and looked at Eagle straight in the eye " What can I say? I dont like being drugged asleep. They dont work on me anymore, I have been drugged asleep that many times" He said smirking. Then the nurse butted in. " Sir I need to take you back now" and with much protesting they wheeled Dad out. Making sure to have the last word Dad shouted back to me " Seeya at Home Jackie" Then the doors closed and Dad disappeared from sight. I turned back to the whole of year 8 who had just watched all the commotion and sighed. This would take some explaining.  
" 


End file.
